1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying model cars and associated figurines. It is important for the collector of model cars to keep their original containers that they were purchased in so that the value of the collection is maintained. The present invention allows for storage of said containers so that they do not take up other valuable space and furthermore provide protection of the containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a wall or free standing shelf unit for displaying model cars in various positions. The present invention can also be used by the retailers of model cars for displaying model cars for the sale to consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The uses of displaying models and figurines is known in the prior art. The method used to display the model cars only impersonates the track portion of a racetrack and does not replicate an entire life-like racing or any other automobile related display. The prior art does not allow for a display that would enhance all types of racing backgrounds to create a more realistic life-like display for various and specific types of race tracks and model cars. To mount the shelving to a wall requires a lot of work and makes it impossible to form a complete cylindrical race track in any size room. Furthermore the lighting method used is inadequate, bulky, not adjustable and not easily maintained. The lighting is specified as being located at the top to provide lighting to top surface of track, this causes a shadow on the visual side of display that should be lit from the bottom facing up towards the display. The lighting will also shine in an observer""s eyes and furthermore lights do not represent the actual lighting at a race track. Once device is hung on wall, the unattractive mounting hardware, end electrical prongs and wiring is visible from bottom of shelf and allows no storage space for model car containers they were purchased in. Prior art limits the vertical placement of cars on the track in staggering positions to represent an actual race. With the prior art, model cars can only be staggered horizontally making model cars appear to be in single file on any one lane and does not allow for various positions for placement of model cars. Once model cars are in place, the remaining elongated ridges are exposed. The prior art does not have any provisions for custom cutting a shelf to fit any space. Furthermore once their shelves are in place they cannot be removed from wall without disturbing adjacent shelves that have prongs located on the ends for electrically connecting adjacent tracks together. When trying to make a partial display, the shelving dangerously exposes electrically conductive prongs embedded at ends of shelving.
Known prior art devices for displaying model cars include U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,500, issued Oct. 1, 1996, to Jay E. Wilcox, shows a U-shaped track formed into a banked curve mounted onto a wall in a corner of a room. Non-curved straight away tracks may interconnect. A pair of banked curves may be interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,562, issued Jun. 30, 1998, to Fred W. Goodman, shows a ornamental design for a car display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,176, issued Aug. 24, 1999, to Steve P. Schultz and John Matthews, shows a track-like shelf that is mounted onto a wall for display of model cars. Triangular in shape with mounting brackets, top surface is at an acute angle with ridges that allow for two lanes of placing cars to. Lighting is provided at top, perpendicular to race track top surface. A fencing member is placed adjacent to the top edge of track. Other straight and corner sections of track can be joined together and interlocked. Mounting brackets are triangular in shape and contain a flanged surface for attaching to wall.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a new model car display shelf unit that can easily be mounted and replicate any race track to appear life-like to any type of racing with scenery to match. The amount of detail used to create a model car should also be applied to the shelving that displays them. None of the above referenced prior art devices alone or combined can offer the simplicity, versatile and life-like method of displaying model cars as suggested by the current invention.
The present invention overcomes the above limitations of the above mentioned inventions by providing a display shelf unit that is as life-like as the model cars it displays and can be mounted at various heights and in various arrangements. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices for displaying model cars presently in the prior art, the present invention also allows a new display shelf unit easily constructed, modified, mounted and removed wherein the same can be utilized for displaying model cars thereon.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide collectors and builders of die-cast and model cars with a new realistic life-like background display shelf unit that not only supports the weight of their collection but enhances it as well. Another purpose of the invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new display shelf unit that is easily constructed, mounted and offers a large range of optional devices that can be added or changed as the collection of the model cars change.
To attain this, the invention is comprised of a mounting bracket, shelf, adjustable lights and graphic display board and decals. The device includes, at least one shelf unit triangular in shape and made from one piece of material, a top shelf face surface at an acute angle from bottom surface where they join to form a track, a electrical power receptacle for plugging in display lights that provide lighting of display from bottom facing upwards toward visual side of display and a flat bottom surface extending between edges of the shelf that creates a storage area for storing model car containers.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new display shelf unit which is of a durable, reliable and attractive construction and easier to install than the prior art.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new display shelf unit which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such display shelf unit economically available to the buying public. The present invention allows the buying public to add to and change it in the future as the industry of collecting model cars changes, furthermore offering a wide variety of products that can be added as the budget or need arises.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new display shelf unit which provides in the apparatus and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming all of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new display shelf unit for displaying model cars with as much detail and realism as the cars that are on display thereon and offer the model car collector a product in which the various types of race track backgrounds can also be collector items.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new versatile display shelf unit that may be easily hung on a wall mounting bracket and easily removed or be free standing on any horizontal flat surface without any effort.
Even still another object of the invention is to provide a new display shelf unit that is proportionally model to the any race track that it resembles with realistic life-like graphics and the size of cars it is displaying so that cars being displayed thereon look like they are participating in a race.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.